1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network system or the like for delivering information, more particularly to the network system or the like which provides information to a user connected to a network in a similar manner to a screen saver displayed on a screen of a personal computer (PC).
2. Background of the Invention
In a case where an operation such as entering is not carried out for a personal computer (PC) for a while after the PC is made available, for example, a screen saver function has been heretofore made to operate. In order to prevent burn-in of a screen of a cathode ray tube (CRT), by use of the screen saver function, when entering is not executed in the PC for a predetermined period of time, the screen is automatically darkened and an animation or the like is displayed on the screen. In order to use the screen saver function, a screen saver program of an OS-dependent program form is generally installed in each PC.
Next, description will be made on an outline of the screen saver function. In the screen saver function, with entering to the PC, a timer count value at the time is reset, and new timer counting is started. When the timer count value reaches a time previously set (a predetermined time) without any entering to the PC, a predetermined image such as an animation is displayed on a monitor screen. Thereafter, when entering is executed in the PC, the monitor screen is restored to an original state, the timer count value is reset and then the timer counting is restarted.
Meanwhile, from a viewpoint of an advertisement delivery, which is a form of information delivery, banner advertising is generally performed as the conventional advertisement delivery. In this form of advertising, an advertisement of a signboard type is displayed on a Web page. Specifically, the banner advertising is utilized as display advertising for Web pages on a search site or the like of a certain domain. The banner advertising is that advertisement information which is attached to a part of a Web page of the search site, and shows high utilization since advertising cost is low for an advertiser. In click-through banner advertising, it is possible for a user by a click operation to move to a site of advertising information in the Web page that the user desires to look at. Thus, one-to-one marketing is achieved, which is a method of providing information customized for each user.
As another form of advertisement delivery, which is also a form of information delivery pop-up type advertisement delivery is commonly known. In the pop-up type form of advertisement delivery, a plurality of target advertisements are sequentially shown to the user in a pop-up manner. Since a new window is opened for advertising, the pop-up type advertisement delivery is advantageous in that a comparatively large sized advertisement can be seen.
Furthermore, for example, there also exists technology for push type information delivery, such as PointCast Network service started by PointCast Inc. in the U.S. In the push-type form of information delivery, HTML contents of a WWW server are delivered to the Internet users by use of push technology.
In order to use an OS-dependent screen saver, a screen saver program must be installed in to each PC. For installation of the new screen saver program on the PC, the user must carry out the installation by himself or herself. In such a case, the operation of the installation is complicated not only for a user unfamiliar thereto but also for a somewhat skilled user. Furthermore, when the displayed contents (an animation or the like) on a monitor screen by a screen saver is desired to change to another contents, another screen saver program must be again installed on the PC. Therefore, the displayed contents on the monitor screen cannot be quickly changed when it is desired.
In the form of advertisement delivery by banner advertising, which also a form of information delivery, small advertising effect is obtained by the banner itself, and an advertisement image is small, so that it is difficult to differentiate one advertisement from another. In addition, since banner advertising is directly added to a site for inserting the advertisement to be displayed, there is also a problem that a design of the site for inserting advertisement is ruffled. In the pop-up type advertising, the advertisement can be seen in the comparatively large size. However, since many windows are opened, a very burdensome task of closing the windows is passed on to the user. Moreover, when the user wants to finish looking at the advertisements, the user is required to close the windows opened for advertising one by one. Such operation is intolerable for the user.
In the push type delivery like the PointCast Network service, client software needs to be installed in a PC terminal of the viewer. Moreover, depending on the way of using the dedicated client software, traffic on a corporate network is increased, for example, resulting in obstacles to communications for main business. Therefore, some corporations have avoided such a service.
In addition, when the user desires to control the screen saver by oneself, the user needs to perform complicated operations such as reset of a set time for the screen saver that is installed in his or her own computer. Moreover, it was difficult to flexibly use the screen saver in such a way that the screen saver was started depending on a situation.